


Other Half

by DearOne



Series: Strength and Grace [1]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charis finds her other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured: “Come Away with Me,” by Norah Jones. Swithin is an original male character, he just also happens to be a clone of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

  
  
_Come away with me in the night…_   
  


Only half listening to the radio, I tap my left index finger on the leather grip of the steering wheel. I know the song will reverberate in my mind all throughout the rest of the day, but I listen to it anyway.

  
  
_Come away with me  
And I will write you a song…_   
  


As I speed down the road and make a hefty right, I think of everything and anything that happens to creep into my mind, mostly thoughts of the man who’s probably waiting for me by now. I curse the wretched watch on my left hand; scolding and willing for the thin silver hands to not budge.

  
  
_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies…_   
  


One more right turn and I’ll be there, I keep telling myself, till finally I hit the parking lot. I delve into the first available space, and park.

  
  
_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day_   
  


Once inside the steely but warm and tranquil building, I sigh in anticipation. Only mere minutes till I find HIM. But each minute seems an ageless lifetime.

  
  
_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_   
  


  


  
  
_So won’t you try to come…_   
  


I am instantly greeted by a couple, whom I met earlier. Nice folks, those two; Deli and Two. I decide there should be more beings in the world like them; God knows we need ‘em. They show me the way, and courteously leave me-- knowing we needed our privacy. Did I say they were smart too? This was my last thought till I saw him. My man. My Swithin.

God he’s beautiful.

I stand there, awestricken, not knowing how to approach him. But when he looks up from the old leather bound book he was holding, to acknowledge my presence, I know I was silly to feel hesitant. After all, we're meant to be and we’ve met before. But maybe I wasn’t feeling hesitant or unsure at all. Maybe I was just falling in love with him all over again.

  
  
_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop…_   
  


He dips his head to one side, and looks at me under lowered lashes. For an instantaneous moment I think that he’s probably thinking the same thing. And when he shuts the book with one hand, then without looking puts it back on the shelf where he found it, and gives me that smirk of his, I _know_ he was thinking the same thing.

  
  
_Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you…_   
  


I hear a hushed whisper, and know my name has just left his lips. “Charis…”

I don’t know who it was who came forward and stepped the few steps that separated us. All I know was that his body was pressed to mine, and his hands were in my hair, and he was kissing me.

  
  
_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms…_   
  


When we finally pulled apart, he just slipped a hand to my waist to turn me around. “I missed you, luv.”

“Missed you too,” was all I said, as we left the desolate room.

  
  
_So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me…_   
  


~~~~*~


End file.
